Their Daddy
by TwilightUchiha24
Summary: Sometimes you just have to ignore what the world is screaming at you, and listen to what your heart is whispering...


**Their Daddy**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the characters...all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto...**

* * *

People glared, people grumbled, people stared, and people gossiped.

They-Hated-Him

They looked down upon me...

They dwelled in the past, and pushed away the future.

Ten years.

It had been ten years, and they still couldn't let it go. If it was their family they would want forgiveness and acceptance. But, that thought never crossed their minds.

His millions of breakdowns and his painful interrogation never tugged at their hearts. They were brutal. The fact that almost everyone hated him was enough to make him wish he were dead, wish he hadn't returned. And that fact alone made me hate them more then all their hate for him combined.

Sasuke could forgive them and ignore them, but I couldn't. Their hateful words and unspoken thoughts drove me to the brink of insanity.

Me...His wife...

Sakura Haruno

Oh yes, their glares and whispers about him tore me to shreds. Couldn't they forgive him? He came back! It had been ten years! People change!

I felt ashamed...

I wouldn't go on missions with Sasuke. I wouldn't be seen in public with Sasuke. My own husband and I was embarrassed. It was like our twelve year old roles had been reversed.

The gossip didn't bother me when we started dating or when we got married. It was when they decided to bring our two babies into it that I didn't want to be seen with him. Thats right, babies...

People would mock them, frown upon them, and not accept them. They were babies! Neither one could even speak their first word yet. How could people judge them like that? They hadn't even had the chance to grow up and become their own person yet.

But it all came down to their daddy.

It wasn't fair. Their father was a rogue ninja and their mother had married a traitor. These facts alone were enough to make them victims to people's hate. They didn't ask for this.

I would cry in the middle of the marketplace...

I would sob when I was on a mission...

I would breakdown in the presence of Naruto and Ino. (They were among the few who would lend me a shoulder to cry on...)

The lies these people told and the stories these people made up. The rumors got to me.

What if people told our kids about their father's betrayal and their mother's love sick obsession? Would they grow up and be the same? These questions were all around me. What if Sasuke treated his son like his father treated him? Would there be another massacre? Was history dead set on repeating itself? What about our little girl? Would she grow up to be like me? Would she be love struck and fall hard? So hard that she was left broken if he didn't return her feelings?

These questions were always in my head, circling around and driving me insane. I could barely handle it anymore...

But then, the lights would go out. The kids were tucked in, bottle in each of their hands. Sasuke bundled under the covers with me, arms protectively around my waist and his quiet breathing calming my nerves as he slept.

And that's when I could remember everything...

Him holding my hand tightly when I gave birth both times. The nights he spent awake with the crying kids when I was just way to tired to move from my shifts at the hospital. The house that he kept sparkling clean when I couldn't. The dinner he helped me prepare. The diapers he changed without complaint. The baby puke he laughed over. The baby babble he would make with the kids when they were happy. The nights he sat wide awake beside their cribs, katana in hand, when he thought he had heard something.

This is the Sasuke I saw. The one nobody else knew.

He forgave me when I let what others said get to me. He loved me and our kids unconditionally. This amazing person didn't deserve my doubting love, but he thought otherwise. This wonderful man was the one people talked so crudely about.

My one-of-a-kind husband would never let anything those people said about him or our kids come true.

No...Never...

He was not his father and he was not his brother.

He was my miracle...

He was Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated and they make me smile, so don't hesitate to leave me your opinions. Here's the uploaded story that I promised to those of you who were reading "The Alphabet of Love." Once again, sorry it was deleted, but it will be reposted soon. The first chapter is almost complete. I hope you enjoy this one way more than the original. In the meantime though, here's a little oneshot that I'm quite proud of, so hope you enjoy! ;D**


End file.
